


OmegaMeow

by Pills



Category: Ten Count
Genre: Anal Sex, Cat Ears, Knotting, M/M, Masochism, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pills/pseuds/Pills
Summary: Riku Kurose is a popular Alpha-cat who also works as a child psychotherapist.  He often works late at night and when riding home on his bike one particularly clear and abandoned night, he comes across a pink-eared Omega-cat, Tadaomi Shirotani, being harassed by a group of nasty-looking Alpha-cats.  Tadaomi isn't much of a fighter; Riku sees this and comes to his aid.  However, Riku's bike is damaged in the rescue.  How will Riku be repaid for the damage to his bike?





	OmegaMeow

**Author's Note:**

> I saw Riku and Tadaomi with cat ears and I saw a tweet about BakuDeku omegaverse. I must combine these things.

Riku’s ears twitched in the cool outside air outside of his clinic.  He wrapped on his dark-blue  hooded jacket with a black-fur trim, feeling a bit too cool in the Autumn air.  After checking the time, 10:30 PM, late, as usual, he unchained his bike and hopped on, making sure his tail was raised high enough to not get caught in the tires.  Looking up at the clear, cloudless night sky, he took a gentle sigh before pedaling off.

“What pretty pink ears…”

“Nice face, too…”

“Eh?  Please don’t touch my face—Hey!  My gloves!”

                Riku’s ears caught on the wind some voices, one seeming distressed and the other two ill-willed.  Riku slowed down considerably and took a look around him: there were various open windows, open doors, lit buildings, dark alleys…maybe it was a lost cause.  Even if he could find the distressed individual, could he even make it in time?

                That was when he smelled it: the strong pheromones of an Omega, shortly followed by a screech and the sight of a slender, pink-haired man with gentle pink ears running out of an alley feverishly.  Behind the suit-clad man was another man, a bulky black-eared Alpha-cat doubled over holding his crotch and a second man, presumably a Beta by the smell, with folded-over tan ears and a bobbed tail, chasing after the terrified Omega-cat.

                Without thinking, Riku sped his bike between the pink-eared man and the folded-eared man, jumped off, and ran to the scared Omega.  It wasn’t until there was a loud crash and a yell that Riku found he had left his bike on the rather desolate-looking road to be run over by a delivery box truck.

“Your bike…” The pink-eared man sounded more concerned than Riku himself. 

“Don’t worry about that now, we need to run.”  He grabbed the man by the wrist and took off towards his apartment, which was nearby, but took twists and turns into various alleys to lose the gang member.

                After finally shoving the door open and doing the same to the man as well, slamming the door shut, both breathed heavily, although the pink-eared man seemed more concerned about his being on the floor than the fact he was just saved from being raped.  Riku gave the man a perplexed look before beginning to remove his jacket.

                The pink-eared man stuttered a bit before getting up and looking around madly, attempting to force out words.  Riku sighed and reached for the man’s shoulder before it got elbowed away, surprisingly forcefully.

“P-p-please don’t touch me.  I’ll go home now.  Sorry for any inconvenience.”  The man attempted to move around Riku towards the door, but Riku’s large palm slammed against the door before the man could attempt to open it.

“You can’t go out there yet.  What if those men come looking for you and are waiting outside the apartments?”

“I-I-I think I’ll take my risk with them, I really need to go home…”

“So, you want to be raped?” Riku was blunt with his words, confused as to why the man couldn’t relax.

“No, of course not!  That’s disgusting!”

“Then why not just stay here until morning?  It’s far too dangerous to go out right now.  I’ll walk you home in the morning.”

“Oh, your bike…”  Riku sighed again and asked the pink-eared man’s name.

“Tadaomi Shirotani.”

“Nice to meet you.”  Riku extended a hand and waited for it to be grasped in a firm shake.  When none came, he looked up at the wide-eyed man.  The reason as to why soon came to light.

“So, you have mysophobia.”  Tadaomi remained silent, trying to hide his hands to no avail.  All their scabs, scars, and marks were visible without his gloves that the gang members took off.  He couldn’t touch anything now.

                Before looking up at the man, Tadaomi mumbled what his name was.

“Riku Kurose.  I work as a child psychotherapist at a nearby clinic.”  Tadaomi was surprised with the more detailed response.

“You should repay me to replace my bike…” Riku started, eyes glittering with a strange light while watching Tadaomi fidget uncomfortably in front of him, which Tadaomi took notice of.  Then Tadaomi smelled it.

“Alpha!  You’re an Alpha!”

“Yes.  And you’re an Omega.”  Tadaomi’s eyes grew wide.  He began shaking uncontrollably and tried to push against the doorknob with his clothed elbow, resisting the urge of disgust sweeping over it.

“How did you know?”  He was still fidgeting with the doorknob, his tail waving cautiously.

“Can’t you smell it…?” Riku was confused.  Tadaomi managed to smell his Alpha pheromones, but he couldn’t smell his own?

“No…”

“Are all Omegas incapable of smelling their own pheromones?”  Riku’s face was inching closer to Tadaomi’s.

“Eh, I’m not sure, we don’t really talk about it at work.  Could you please not be so close...?”  Riku nuzzled his nose between Tadaomi’s neck and shoulder and breathed deeply.  This earned him an elbow on the right side on his face and a frantic Tadaomi with his tail on end and running towards the nearest room, which just so happened to be Riku’s bathroom.  When inside, he used his back to push and hold the door close ( almost closing it on his tail) unable to get himself to lock the physical lock on the door handle.

                Calmly, Riku headed towards his bathroom and leaned against the door, tail swaying slightly.  Speaking softly, he offered Tadaomi to use his bathroom to shower.  He’d give him a spare shirt or something as well as a new package of boxers he didn’t get to open yet.  Although not thrilled with the suggestion, he guessed he had no choice.  Sighing heavily, Tadaomi cautiously took his shower.

* * *

 

                It was nearly an hour until Tadaomi came out of the bathroom in a white button-up far too large for him and a pair of light-grey boxers, his tail protruding adorably from under the shirt, as well as a pair of stark-white gloves on his hands.  Riku turned from the TV and asked, “Where did you get the gloves?”

“I had a spare in my coat pocket.  I always carry a spare.”

                He adjusted his glasses, ears twitching, and got up from the bed.  “I don’t have a spare bed, as I don’t really have people stay over, but I can get some freshly-pressed sheets for you to sleep on, if you’d like.”  Tadaomi wasn’t particularly pleased by the idea, but nodded gently.  Riku nodded in confirmation and changed the sheets before lying down on one side of the bed, scratching behind one of his ears and his tail beside him. 

The room smelled so strongly of an Alpha that is was almost overwhelming.  He began to feel strange.  His legs began shaking and his head felt light.  Worst of all, he began tugging on the shirt to cover the front of his boxers.  Sweat beaded on his forehead and his breathing became heavy, his eyes hazy.

“W-what’s happening to me…?”  He kneeled on the bed, quickly followed by his elbows also on the bed beside Riku.  His ears were flat against his head and his tail was twitching sporadically.  A smirk crossed Riku’s face.

“It’s happening.”

“What is?” Tadaomi asked fervently.

“You really don’t know what’s happening?”  He inched closer to touch one of Tadaomi’s ears.

“N-no, I d-don’t…” He began panting, reaching under himself to touch his throbbing erection.  Why was this happening?  He never experienced something like this before.

                Reaching his ear, Riku whispered, “You’re going into heat.”

“N-n-no!  Impossible!  I would never!”

“Not impossible, and yes you would.  It’s part of this world.  You want me inside of you, don’t you?”  He flicked his tongue against his soft ear.

“Hiiih—Kurose-kun!”  Riku began nibbling on his ear and gently tugging on his tail.

“What do you want me to do?” Riku could feel the Alpha beast toiling inside him.  He wanted this Omega.  Badly.  But he knew he couldn’t scare him off right away, so he had to fight down his urge to pounce on him until Tadaomi accepted his fate.

“T-touch me, Kurose-kun…”

“Where?  I won’t know if you don’t tell me.” Riku loved to tease and receive embarrassed reactions from this man.  They were so intriguing.

“H-here…” Tadaomi sat up, revealing his tugged-down boxers and a seeping wet erection, which his ungloved hand was touching.

                Riku gently grasped Tadaomi’s wet erection with one hand, and his shoulder with the other, turning him so he was on his back on the bed before going down and enveloping his sopping head with his mouth, pulling gently on his tail.

“Hiiih!  Kurose-kun!  D-don’t do, that!”  Riku continued to suck him off while slowly allowing the mixture of saliva and pre-cum to drip down to Tadaomi’s hole right above his tail before beginning to rub and feel around the puckered area.

“N-not there!”  Riku glanced up at the hazy-eyed Tadaomi with his dick buried deep in his mouth.  Tadaomi could only pant heavily while strongly resisting the urge to move his hips.

_Please…suck harder…_

                After inserting his finger in and stretching it out considerably, as he realized this Omega was a virgin, Riku got up, removing his shirt to reveal a chiseled body and a very big lump in his boxers.  Tadaomi’s breath hitched upon seeing how large the bulge was.  He gulped loudly and pinned his ears back when Riku pinched the waistband of his own boxers and pulled down, revealing he was indeed large, larger than he previously expected.  Thick, too.

                Riku laid a hand on Tadaomi’s thigh and pushed it back and apart.  Tadaomi began panicking.

“It won’t fit!”  He almost wanted to sob, but he was in such a haze he didn’t know if his thoughts were his own anymore.

“It will.”  Riku gripped the base of his throbbing erection and pressed against his hole.  He was starting to lose control, he could feel it.  He needed to be inside this man and ravage him before it became unbearable, but he didn’t want to hurt him.  Too much.

                With that thought, Riku pressed slowly inside, feeling Tadaomi open up gradually for his throbbing cock.  Once fully sheathed inside, Tadaomi sobbed softly.  Riku gently brushed his ear and cheek.

“It, feels…good…” Riku’s restraint broke with Tadaomi’s words. He plunged inside and thrusted roughly.

“D-don’t be mean…!”  Riku could no longer bear this Omega’s pheromonic pull, and he could feel it rising in him.  Tadaomi suddenly shouted.

“It hurts, really badly! Please take it out!”

“Nngh…I’ve knotted you…I can’t…” He breathed out roughly, biting Tadaomi’s neck.

“Eh!?  Ngh!”  Riku pinned Tadaomi’s hands above his head while grabbing his hip with the other before releasing his seed inside him, plunging it deep until his balls touched Tadaomi’s soft cheeks.

                Both breathing heavily, Tadaomi sobbed pitifully.  “P-please…take it out…”

                Riku shook his head slowly.  “Can’t.  Have to wait until the knot goes down.”  Tadaomi whined, feeling cum ooze from him and down onto his tail.  In the meantime, Riku thought, he’d just comfort the Omega.  He gently pet Tadaomi’s head and ears, waiting for his swelling to go down inside of him.  With how tight Tadaomi was, Riku guessed it may be a while.

“Does…this mean we’re bonded…?”  Tadaomi started.

“No, I didn’t release it there.”  He could hear a relieved sigh from the exhausted man, then soft breathing.  Riku looked down to see he had fallen asleep, with his cock still inside him.  He smiled gently.

“Thanks for repaying me for my bike.”


End file.
